


【兔赤】趁人之危木兔光色狼

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament木兔光色狼和疼他的赤葦京治。





	【兔赤】趁人之危木兔光色狼

太陽才冒頭，清晨微光穿透夜晚沒來得及合攏的窗簾縫隙，朦朧地在赤葦背脊上的汗毛鍍上一層淡金，斑駁的粉色吻痕像他告白那天起風而飄落的櫻花雨，帶著他不知該如何更好訴說的情意灑落在對方肩上，連腰邊的青紫都柔和了下來。

木兔小心地避開那些痕跡，伸手攬住對方的腰肢，暗暗腹誹對方坐在辦公室里這麼多年身材沒半點走樣，倒是被養白了不少。

高中他可是比赤葦白一個色階，現在赤葦的膚色帶著溫柔的基調，勻透得好看，他一個激動就更容易留下痕跡了，事後總是看起來有些楚楚可憐，即使赤葦毫不介意地說不怎麼會痛。

總是這麼縱容自己。

將人圈進懷里，木兔埋在對方的頸窩深吸一口，要把這半個月沒補齊的氣息都聞個夠本。

其實昨天他壓著人折騰到凌晨三四點就是抱著這個想法，誰知道赤葦在接近尾聲就攬著他的脖子把他拉下去，氣喘吁吁地湊在自己耳邊說他可跟不上運動員的體能，下一秒就迅速地合上了眼。

怎麼可以在男朋友還沒高潮，講完這種話然後就兀自睡著了呢？

於是情事的結尾在幾乎昏昏欲睡的赤葦用盡最後一分氣力將木兔逼至頂端，便草草結束了。

意猶未盡大概是最能解釋為何木兔在熟睡兩個鐘頭後便自然醒的原因，畢竟他跟赤葦都朝弱，剛起床總是有些迷迷糊糊的，現在他卻異常地清醒。

有些不懷好意地，木兔親了親那人的鎖骨，找了一個昨天還沒印上的空位再次吮出吻痕。

他抬眼觀察對方，赤葦完全沒有醒的跡象。這人在家裡從來就沒有這麼容易醒，幾番動靜下來甚至連垂下的睫毛都絲毫沒有顫動，在他的懷抱里安心得像個熟睡在窩里的小獸。

原先穿過腋下扣著赤葦肩膀的掌心沿著脊骨下滑，力道很輕，比起愛撫更像是單純地感受赤葦流暢的脊背曲線，彈性的肌膚和那無數次與排球磨礪出的一層薄繭的相蹭，擦起細小的火花。

他其實本來也不想這麼欺負赤葦的，他們從他進家門後便一直做到後半夜。

但此刻木兔的手卻徑直滑過那人的腰窩，誠實地扣住了對方柔軟的臀瓣。

只是簡單的感受對方溫度，就能感受到體內的欲望被渴求對方而點燃，將理智一齊焚斷，連同赤葦也要被絞進烈焰里一同燒盡。

木兔從鎖骨黏黏膩膩地吻至耳廓，另一手在赤葦光裸的肌膚上游移。

目光不加掩飾地欣賞那密密麻麻的吻痕，享受赤葦身體從內到外都是自己的味道。

他狂熱得如同圈地盤的動物，赤葦也嫌棄過這點，不過也不礙事便由著他去。

就像一如既往，赤葦大部分都會順著他，不僅僅順著，更像是在被要求後極力達到標準的那種人。

木兔的身影將赤葦籠罩在里頭，開闢了一方只有他們的天地。

熱燙的掌心之下，他幾乎包裹住對方的臀瓣，只要稍微想象一下那白嫩的窄臀在他的指尖下紅痕遍佈，木兔的下身便又硬上幾分，忍不住開始肆意揉弄。

他十指揉捏著軟肉向一旁掰開，本能地順著誘人的勾縫探進，拿指尖輕壓那穴口，不意外地觸碰到的地方還濕熱軟糯，甚至殘留著一點半乾的液體，是昨夜第一次在沙發上沒戴套留下的精液和潤滑液的混合。

木兔的心跳猛地提速，記憶拉回昨夜赤葦在沙發上兩腿圈著自己的腰，死死地留住準備去卧室拿套子的他，喘息著直接進來就行的嗓音如同被按下了重播，在木兔的反復耳邊回蕩，激起他一身野性和躁動。

像他們一直以來相處、做愛和爭吵，赤葦掌握節奏，讓事情發展在他的控制範圍之下。

來不及像往常溫柔地揉開穴口，木兔已經硬到不行。他難耐地插入半個指節，發現里頭剩餘的液體讓他進入的很順利，便直接放進兩指。

甬道里令人留戀的溫度立刻包裹住他，小幅度地擴張和抽動並不妨礙軟肉將手指吸附得密不透風，木兔幾乎就想不管三七二十一地直接埋進去。

但基於良心，殘存的理智最終令他放入了第三指。

三指同時攪動和抽插帶來的存在感難以忽視，赤葦的長睫隨著臀尖開始微弱地顫動，配上他毫無防備的睡顏，看起來格外煽情，讓木兔看得眼眶通紅。

木兔湊近去輕吻那人即將睜開的眼，手上卻以讓人無從抗拒的強勢狠狠地拓張裡面的領地。

停不下來，即使他知道赤葦就算不想要也毫無抵抗能力。

要知道木兔其實是個乖寶寶，不論是在床上擺布對方操弄、壓著人說dirty talk，他的強勢也是基於赤葦對他的寵溺之下。

在赤葦毫不知情的時候進入他這種事，可以說是木兔的未知領域。

帶著刺激和上癮的滋味令他更加飢渴，甚至忍不住去猜，在對比等下即將進入的硬熱是何等凶器，也許清醒的赤葦還能誇上他一句貼心。

沒去顧及赤葦那正挺立的莖身，即使前端已經被他刺激得流出一些晶瑩，十分惹人憐愛，他怕一摸赤葦就會刺激得直接清醒過來。

誰料，木兔果斷抽出手指，準備提槍上陣時，手指一拔出，赤葦便狠狠地抖了一下，睜開了眼，大約是拔出的時候不小心擦到敏感點，把人弄醒了。

木兔有些可惜地咒罵，他原本想一不做二不休直接把赤葦乾醒。

才從熟睡中醒來的赤葦眼神還未對焦，雙眼睜開又眯了起來，木兔立刻伸手將床邊的窗簾“唰”一下地拉上，徒留一室靜謐和黑暗。

還未等他開口，赤葦“嗯”了一聲，不知是詢問還是單純的哼哼，木兔俯下身依著那聲去尋覓對方的唇，堵住它。

凌晨的黑暗使木兔湊到十分近，才望見赤葦蹙起的眉頭，那雙因為朝弱還迷離著的眼還在自己的臉上搜尋著焦點，看起來十分茫然，木兔哄孩子般摩挲對方臉頰，一下一下地呢喃著，京治京治，一邊吻在對方的眼角鼻頭和頰邊。

赤葦被揉捏得暈暈乎乎，隨手搭上了對方的肩，眼神終於開始對焦——在木兔的唇上。

於是木兔安撫性地吻住赤葦，撬開對方毫無防備的牙關，舌尖輕易攪動進去、糾纏在一起，發出滋滋水聲。

難得地發現赤葦不像往常那樣即刻回吻他，而是努力配合他的步調，柔軟的舌顫顫巍巍地被自己壓制住。

至於他為什麼發現赤葦已經努力了，是因為那人的十指正緊扣著他撐在床上的手腕，倒像是抓住了塊浮木。

那脆弱的十指和無助模樣一下子戳進木兔的心坎里。像是打了一劑春藥的猛禽，木兔腦海中的思緒只剩下把身下的人抱緊、疼愛、占有，隨著呼吸變得急促，吻也變得凶猛。

赤葦被強勢的舌吻逼得節節敗退，幾乎快要缺氧，抬起來推拒的手腕還被倆人間劇烈起伏的胸膛給卡住，喉嚨里只能發出可憐的嗚嗚聲，此時卻木兔正好空出一雙手捏著脖子將人徹底禁錮在懷里無法動彈。

身軀嚴密絲合地緊貼，倆人的雙腿糾纏在一起，木兔惡意地用腿蹭了蹭已經微微出水的小赤葦，對方只得哆嗦地攀著自己半邊身子，小幅度貼著律動，像是無意識在乞求更多的觸碰。

“光太郎……”迷糊之間赤葦低啞出聲，和木兔腰跨的摩擦就幾乎逼瘋他，瑩白的身軀小幅度的扭動，卻不起任何作用，配上長腿根部星星點點皆是歡愛的痕跡，反倒看起來異常脆弱地惹人憐愛。

本能驅使他踮著腳尖顫抖又青澀地將自己向上送，不知道浮沉在欲海，被攪起驚濤駭浪的自己讓木兔僅僅瞥一眼就硬得發狂。

木兔本就許久沒有見過這樣無助的赤葦，現在欲火燒得更旺，只想更狠地欺負他，直到那人搖著頭求饒，哭著在他身下高潮。

結束奪人呼吸的深吻，木兔掐著赤葦緊綳的腰跨將硬熱的性器抵在了穴口。

先稍稍壓進去，又試探性地拔出來，感受那小口乖巧地吸附住頭部，像是在邀請他進去大肆疼愛攆弄，他便一鼓作氣挺直腰板，沒留下一點喘息的機會。

這一下子打亂了赤葦原先正平復著的呼吸，被吻得發腫的嘴唇現在無力地張開著，似乎沒預料到突如其來的深入，指尖扣緊對方的背脊，軟綿綿地“啊……”了一聲。

這一聲喘既不嬌也不甜，單純就是赤葦受不了才發出的求饒。

但木兔很受用，畢竟能看見赤葦在情事里手足無措的神情大概要回溯至他們才交往的前幾次性愛——那時他們還少年，找不到竅門時疼得要命，知道方法後和愛人共同沉淪的刺激又太過強烈，輕易就會被情潮給淹沒徹底。

他埋在赤葦身子里的欲望硬得發痛，只得小心地抽動，但對於還未清醒的赤葦來說還是過於刺激，沒來得及說話便再次嗚咽出聲。

和恣意的呻吟不同，更像無意識哭訴。赤葦盯著對方的飄忽眼神不知道是斥責還是委屈，帶著一點困意和欲望，把木兔看得心癢，俯身疼惜地親吻對方泛上潮紅的眼角，沾著淚珠的眼睫在他籠罩的陰影下輕顫。

即使現在模樣楚楚可憐，木兔也知道赤葦喜歡酣暢淋漓的力量感，這個喜歡表示的十分直接——被壓在木兔身下，赤葦表現得駕輕就熟，被抱在腿上，他也乘風破浪。木兔只有被勾得一次次發狂的份。

在對方沉迷於性愛的神情里迷失，在對方的游刃有餘下臣服。

今天調整一下。

他下身溫柔而緩慢的抽動不容置疑。

不同以往他平時挨過漫長的擴張後便大刀闊斧的沖撞，木兔放慢的速度是為狠狠地碾摩穴里的每一處皺褶，感受那緊致的甬道在他的挺進下綻開。

赤葦被木兔刻意拉長快感凌遲得渾身發軟，小腿到腳趾尖都緊緊地綳直，內壁被摩擦的細密快感如帶刺的藤蔓，由尾椎至咽喉扼住了他，令殷紅水亮的唇張合著卻發不出一點聲響，他被捆得近乎窒息。

木兔看著他受不住地揚起頸脖，心底軟成了一灘水，行動上卻更加決絕。

他開始用粗糲的掌心揉捏赤葦顫著流水的性器，害得赤葦腰腹震顫不止，除了喉嚨的輕哼說不出一句利索話。

昨夜放肆的做愛令他身體到處還留有情欲的敏感，木兔輕松勾起他的欲火。

前後夾擊的快感已經如海嘯般沒過了赤葦緊綳的神經，腦中除去身上索取自己的是木兔光太郎再無其他。

高潮來臨時他被木兔折騰出一點哭腔，對方卻視若無睹地壓著他得很深。

三兩下便射出的赤葦只能抗拒地用手推了推身上那人的胸膛，但那個力氣在發情的猛禽類前面根本不堪一提，結果反倒被擒住放在唇邊。

木兔用玩味的神情盯著他，下身持續緩慢地挺進，帶顆粒的舌尖一下一下地舔弄指間，模仿著性器抽插的頻率。

赤葦沒什麼力氣，只能撇開頭表示自己的委屈。

木兔噙著笑意改去舔吻他的耳廓，低沉的呢喃京治兩字，震得赤葦耳朵和心臟都又麻又癢。

耳朵可是赤葦的敏感帶，木兔自然是知道。

“昨天晚上赤葦好過分”，他把灼熱的呼吸全數吹進那人的耳邊，赤葦伸著脖子躲避，他便去親對方毫無防備的頸側、喉結。

“嗯...你更過分......”

見那人還是鬧著脾氣，木兔只得一路吻至胸前，把那兩個原本就已經紅腫的乳尖舔得亮晶晶，“是因為京治昨晚就這麼丟下我…”

即使木兔上身動作都溫柔得過分，他腰腹動作的力道依然不減，那根沒戴套的性器拔出、又發力插至極深處。

肉體的碰撞夾雜粘膩的水聲回蕩在卧室里，加上赤葦表示抗議的脆弱哼聲，在木兔眼裡不過是催情，插進去的動作更是狠戾。

赤葦大概也沒有想過緩慢的抽插能這麼磨人，木兔攢著巧勁往那點頂弄幾乎將他的理智也麻痹，思緒也被搗成了一堆漿糊，索性將修長的兩腿軟塌塌地搭上對方的腰，把自己完全交給木兔，好好地享受這次凶猛的疼愛。

感受到赤葦的默許，木兔親了那人飄紅的眼尾，低低笑了聲，道：“抱緊我。”

語畢，發狠的頂撞便如狂風暴雨降臨。

他操起赤葦的一條腿挎在肩上，方便他進得更深，恢復他一貫大刀闊斧的風格，用性器將人釘在床上狠狠地貫穿，那狠勁像是要把人拆吃入腹、恨不得融為一體。

仿佛終於釋放骨子裡的獸性，積攢多天的思念和情欲在此刻發散的淋漓盡致。

赤葦面頰滿是潮紅，上挑的眼尾因為渙散的眼神顯得楚楚可憐，喘個氣都喘不勻，臀尖都要給撞麻了，只得啞聲開口，讓他小力一點，快不行了。

木兔喘著粗氣讓他乖，力道卻絲毫未減，他能感覺赤葦快要到了，後面吸得他又緊又爽，根本不可能慢下來。

越來越多淫糜的泡沫從結合的那處被擠出，流得赤葦大腿根部滑膩不堪，像是一隻即將溜走的魚，木兔只好發著力掐緊人，頂得更加凶狠，心滿意足地想大概這次又要留下不少痕跡。

高潮前的沖刺粗暴蠻橫，赤葦早就射過一次，內壁敏感得不行，隨著即將淹沒過他的快感，挎在木兔腰上的長腿不住收緊，穴肉也猛地將木兔絞至高點，熱燙的體液一股股被一起帶進了赤葦體內深處，最後甚至引起他一小陣過於刺激的痙攣。

倆人面色潮紅抱著溫存了一會兒，卧室里回蕩著此起彼伏的喘氣聲。

等到胸膛劇烈起伏的頻率趨於一致，漸漸地緩下來，他們才意識到沒穿衣服在清晨的東京有多冷，木兔抓起剛才被踢到一角的羽絨被，嚴嚴密密地兩個人都蓋好了。

這時候赤葦覺得有點不對了。

“木兔……”赤葦啞聲開口，雙手推著對方，難耐地道，“出去。”

回應他的是大型猛禽更緊的懷抱。

“不要——”木兔埋在赤葦的頸窩撒嬌，悶聲道，“赤葦裡面好熱好舒服。”

“出——去——！”

赤葦的動作猛地僵住。

他的威脅還未出口，就被木兔再次變硬的性器給堵回去了，只得瞪大雙眼，幾乎不可置信地喃喃道，“你真的假的？”

木兔吻了上來。

“不…唔”赤葦的抗議被木兔堵在唇齒間，他只好氣憤地去咬木兔的舌尖。

舌尖被咬破也沒有成功阻攔對方，木兔任由血腥味充斥倆人的口腔，執拗地捲著赤葦的舌尖，手臂一緊，不容置疑地圈著人的腰坐了起來。

“嗯——”，這已經是隱忍的輕哼，赤葦指尖捏著被子恨自己不爭氣，條件反射地曝露了他很舒服這個事實。

要知道木兔平時最喜歡赤葦叫出聲，這時候他的嗓音無論如何都是最能夠催動身下這只猛禽的要素，他只想憋著不發出來，以免木兔再次失控，他脆弱的穴內已經敏感得不行，木兔卻又是最知道怎麼折騰他的人。

但這個姿勢簡直不在可控範圍內。

赤葦全身的承重都壓在他和木兔的交合處，對方的硬熱撐開了壁肉的皺褶，微翹的龜頭以一個前所未有的深度壓在某一點，搔得內穴又癢又爽，里頭酸脹到令人喘不過氣，勉強跪在床面的膝蓋都在顫抖。

木兔自然也發現他的異樣，但當發現赤葦眼眶裡的淚已經漫出來浸濕了自己的掌心，木兔還是有點不忍心。

他抱著人連聲問道怎麼了京治，那關切的樣子差點把赤葦給羞死，總不能說是太爽了，連指尖都發麻，忍著腰背的酸疼都想要被操弄。

想也不用想，他的密口肯定已經紅腫不堪，被疼愛得濕潤柔軟。  
分明已經敏感得再也受不了刺激，赤葦卻能感覺里頭的嫩肉還死死的絞著木兔的炙熱，討好地吮著。

“不想繼續了。”赤葦搖了搖頭，圈著木兔頸脖求饒道，“不行了，好累。”

“是嗎……”木兔有些低落，看著赤葦垂下輕顫的睫毛半晌，只好吻去掛在對方下頷的淚珠，“那我，我帶你去浴室洗一下。”

說著便發力托起赤葦的臀瓣就要這麼站起來——

赤葦發現對方的行徑，開始有些慌亂地掙扎，驚叫道：“光太郎，你先出去…啊哈……”

話音未落，木兔已經輕巧地抱著人站起來，那灼熱硬燙的凶器拔出一點，又因為木兔移動的幅度頂回了深處，拉開的縫隙被填滿時發出噗哧的水聲。

“唔…”，赤葦的指甲掐進木兔背肌上的皮肉，雙腿不自覺地收緊，主動夾上了木兔的腰，趾尖泛白地蜷縮在一起。

木兔總算是知道赤葦怎麼了。

“京治，”木兔又將人往上顛了顛，懷里的人立刻抖得不像話，腰板全靠他的臂彎撐著，不然早就軟了下去，“別掉下去了。”

赤葦聽出關切的話別有深意，木兔就這麼抱著他往浴室移動，步伐踏得比平時都小，掌心緊緊地掐在軟嫩的臀瓣上作為支撐。

“你滾出去…”赤葦的聲線帶著哭腔，他的後穴又漲又麻，前端也重新昂首挺立起來，抵在了倆人的小腹上，楚楚可憐地滲出一點水亮，被木兔一步步走到浴室的細密頂弄逼得幾近瘋狂。

“嗯……”抗拒的聲音早就變了味，成了低低的呻吟。

走神之間，赤葦感覺木兔刻意碾在敏感的那處，把他抵在了浴室牆上，捧著自己被淚水浸濕的臉蛋親，喃喃出聲哄道：“小京治這麼有精神，很舒服嗎…”

“他都出水了哦...”

赤葦眯起眼睛，總算瞭解對方佈下的這個陷阱。

趁著對方暫時停下頂弄，他緩了口氣，抬手撫上木兔頸脖，這個姿勢的他比木兔高一些，啞聲開口，“你是故意的。”

平時赤葦垂眸看向對方的時候，淡薄的神色看起來無比遙遠，比起凝視，更像高貴神祗給予的憐憫。

但如今上挑的眼尾泛著潮紅，頰邊還帶有未乾的淚痕，看起來脆弱又難以自持，像被蹂躪過的天使，像被玷污的純凈，帶有罪惡卻性感的致命吸引。

“是…”看著那浸潤著潮濕愛欲的眼神，木兔拱了拱對方的頸窩，“別生氣。”

“已經生氣了。”

“我錯了。”他順著赤葦的腰線撫弄，“我無理取鬧，是我任性。”

“你也知道。”

木兔盯著他的眼睛，真心實意，“但我還是想要你。”

赤葦望著他，眨眨眼。

“京治，” 木兔的聲音沙啞低沉，他緩慢地動起來，“是你把我變成這樣的。”

他為自己脫罪，說自己成為受欲望驅使的猛獸是因為愛意。

快感襲來，赤葦揚起脖子，將手指插入他的發間，將對方按過來，“你再說一次…?”

“我想要你。”木兔一字一句地重復，他含住赤葦的耳垂，“只想要你。”

似乎是個情有可原的理由。

律動加快，從溫柔到猛烈。

到後來木兔力量大得仿佛要將赤葦就這麼劈開，下身的泥濘順著他的腿滑了下來，卻平添上幾分獸性，一次比一次粗暴的頂弄著。

毫無章法的操乾撞得赤葦再次紅了眼，和冰涼牆面的摩擦激起他一身雞皮疙瘩，低吟出聲的間隙只得仰頭吸取氧氣。

抬頭卻意外瞥見浴室的鏡面。

酣暢淋漓的性愛在兩個世界中上演，自己掛在對方身上被狠狠地疼愛著，連凌亂的發梢都吐露出情欲。

他看見自己身子大半被木兔精壯的背脊給覆蓋著，像是湖中浮萍攀上了有力的粗枝而得以喘息。

好色情。

“嗯…光…太郎…”赤葦的嗓音被撞得支離破碎，“你這…這樣…我會壞掉的……”

木兔聞言猛地一停，乾得更狠了，沉溺地吻著他說不會的，京治，你好美。

啊，原來木兔知道他能看見鏡子。

快感和羞恥交織起來讓他變得更熱，仿佛要從內到外灼傷他的靈魂、他的思緒。

赤葦閉上眼，不再去看鏡子里過於淫糜的場面，但木兔掐著腰的力氣很大，攪動在穴內的性器殘忍地撕開每一處脆弱，撞得人只能無力地跟著聳動。

他有些失控地啃上對方的肩，絞緊著穴肉，像是在和木兔較勁，看究竟誰會先把持不住。

被嫩肉用力包裹的木兔呼吸一滯，挑起指尖逗弄赤葦胸前的腫脹，側著臉吻住了他，唇舌糾纏時的厚重鼻息幾乎要燙傷對方，如同烙印在赤葦體內的性器。

浴室充斥著情欲的氣味，木兔壓著人，最後在一次凶猛的抽弄中，赤葦弓著腰無法遏止地貼緊對方，光用後面就被頂得高潮。

赤葦已經累得眼皮子打架，懶懶伏在木兔身上，等待對方給他清洗，他已經沒有多餘力氣了。

開了熱水的浴室蒸汽彌漫，木兔從後面抱著赤葦坐進了放好水的浴缸，低眉順眼地給人按著腰。

高潮的餘韻綿長而溫柔，赤葦緩著氣靠在木兔懷里閉目養神。

“話說，赤葦……”

見對方沒有反應，木兔試又探性地開口，“像會壞掉這種話，是從h漫學來的嗎？”

赤葦仰頭挑眉，意思明顯是：？

木兔被看得一縮脖子，但還繼續道：“反正就是......赤葦說出來好色。”

基於木兔按捏著腰的力度十分剛好，赤葦決定放過他，低下頭舒服得眯起眼。

“不是為了色才說的，是真的會壞掉。”，赤葦淡淡地回，語末還嘆了口氣。

“誒？真的嗎？可是……”

“過度使用是會的，木兔桑，那裡本來就不是為了承受性愛這個用途”，對方環著他的臂膀似乎有幾分收緊。

“哦……”

看著木兔變得有些低落，被對方折騰到乏力的赤葦也難得有些壞心，問道：“如果真的壞掉了怎麼辦？”

“什麼叫真的壞掉？”

“就是被醫生警告，以後都再也不能跟你上床了。”

“什麼——”木兔看起來很吃驚，隨後又陷入了短暫的沉默，因為他從未思考過這個問題。

赤葦也沒有指望他思索出什麼結果，靜靜地將頭枕在對方的頸窩，享受和木兔的溫存。

半晌，不知道想到什麼，木兔將下巴靠在了他的鎖骨邊，開始一下下親著赤葦的臉頰一邊喊他。

“京治……”

赤葦拿手去推黏黏糊糊的這人，“誒，到時候又起火就自己去一旁解決。”

“我知道了啊，我知道了。” 木兔被推著也不氣餒，像是在宣佈，一字一句。

“那赤葦上我不就行了嗎，赤葦的不能用了就用我的。”

赤葦的不行就我來吧。

窩在他懷里的赤葦聞言眨了眨眼，側頭看向對方。

入目是木兔眼底毫不掩飾的溫柔和愛意，在霧氣奔騰的浴室里閃閃發光。饒是鎮定如他，也沒有想到這個答案在木兔那裡竟然這麼簡單。

他以為——也沒有以為，他一直都知道的。

只是這份愛意被對方就這麼坦然地攤開，晾在他眼底，像是雙手捧上自己炙熱跳動的愛意的時候，赤葦還是忍不住心臟反射般地加快。

就像赤葦從不覺得被木兔壓在身下是有損於他的尊嚴，他知道木兔也是一樣。即使他身為國家代表的運動員，陽剛和男人的好勝心都生氣蓬勃，在愛人這里，唇齒糾纏和床笫情事都不過是找到一個相愛的方法罷了。

“哦——”赤葦忍住親吻對方的沖動，平靜地表示自己知道了，用濕發蹭了蹭木兔的頰，臉上掩不住笑意。

“那不然，下次我們就試試！”木兔興致勃勃地說。

“不用，我還沒壞掉。”

“沒關系我們可以預防——”

“還不需要。”

“啊，是赤葦說會壞掉所以我很緊張啊！”木兔像只八爪章魚把赤葦捆在懷里，赤葦都要給他氣笑了，沒看過要被上還這麼積極的。

赤葦真誠地說：“不用了，我還沒準備好。”

木兔聽了更興奮，自顧自地說什麼我可以教你，為了我們的性生活幸福長久之類的屁話。赤葦一開始抱著人的手臂靜靜地聽，越聽越不知道對方究竟在想什麼，背靠著人咯咯地笑，被木兔揪著說有什麼好笑的啊，赤葦好過分，最後倆人倒是笑成了一團，木兔把人用浴巾包起來抱回了側卧。

至於主卧嘛，包括玄關客廳之類的，可能都還要木兔光色狼收拾一下。


End file.
